Monsuta
This is written by me, Dragonsisterkelsi. This is actually my first story, so please be nice! It is under the fantasy and love categories, but as time goes on, I may actually add it to a few more categories. I don't think I will be finishing it soon, this writing project is going to take awhile... If you would like to read the summary of this story, you can go to my page: User:Dragonsisterkelsi You will meet the characters as the story goes on. Please note that these chapters are going to be VERY LONG. Thank you. Please note: In the Japanese culture, the last name comes first. Prologue The Monsutas were only free during the first few hundred years of the species’ existence. In the year 1000, our goddess, Megami Dakuraito, created us. In the beginning, the Monsutas were a species who were shaped with some humanlike features, but mostly features of their own. The Monsuta species wasn’t really a species, it was a category of multiple groups- or clans- of Monsutas. We call those clans the “Orijinaru 7”- or, in English, the language we are now forced to use, the Original Seven. The Orijinaru 7 consisted of the original seven Monsuta clans- strangers, vampires, werewolves, mermaids, ghosts, dragons, and moesashis. Monsutas from different clans had their own appearances and own abilities. I wouldn’t call them “magical” abilities. Those words are only for the humans to speak about us. Since those abilities are so common to me, I can’t call them magical anymore. They have lost all magical properties as they have become known to me more. Since there were no uninhabited planets that could support the entire Monsuta population, Megami Dakuraito sent the first Monsutas to a small, blue-green planet that was already inhabited by thousands of creatures. But the creatures that ruled over them, the creatures that were the owners of that small planet, were a species that called themselves “humans”. The humans called their blue-green planet “Earth”. The first Monsutas took their first steps on Earth, introducing themselves to the human population in their native language, Japanese. But the humans were greatly afraid of the Monsuta clans because of their looks. I really couldn’t blame them. The humans look completely different from the Monsutas. Now, let me tell you a little about how the humans look. They all look the same! They all have the same small heads, arms, legs, the same physical features! All that’s different about them is the coloring of their skin, eyes, hair, and their size. But other than that, each and every one of them is exactly the same as all other humans. The Monsutas, however, don’t all look the same. Each clan, as I mentioned earlier, has their own features. The Monsutas, not accepted by their fearers, traveled further North and found a large jungle that was undiscovered by humans. There, they settled down, created a city for the species to live in, and had families. The Monsuta population quickly grew in number, having children and grandchildren to carry on the Monsuta name. Life seemed perfect for them, and they thanked Megami Dakuraito for this planet and all of its resources… …That was when all hell broke loose. Each clan had its own king, queen, and a prince or princess. Once every month, the rulers of each clan met to discuss what had been going on in their land, and what laws they needed to make or change. They called these meetings the “Maitsuki Rura Hyogi-kai”. Or, in English, the Monthly Rulers Council. During the summer of the year 1398, the king of the moesashi clan (which, at that time, happened to be the strongest clan of all), a powerful moesashi named Koneko, went into a rage over what the king of the mermaid clan had said. A fight broke out between the rulers of the moesashi clan and the other rulers. Nobody knows how the fight was started, nobody knows what the mermaid king had said that angered Koneko and his family. All that the modern-day Monsutas know is that by the end of that meeting, war had been declared between the moesashis and the rest of the Monsuta species. Now, the moesashis were the strongest species, and the most numerous. They had more Monsutas in their clan than all of the other clans combined. They were also the most skilled and powerful clan, with catlike reflexes and sharp minds, able to kill in an instant. The moesashis were sure that they would win this war, while the other Monsuta clans knew that they could be victorious if they worked together and used all of their powers. In the end, the moesashis lost, and their entire clan was killed off during the war. Each Monsuta clan, grateful for their victory, had lost over half of its members, weakening the species immensely. However, through their grieving, the Monsutas praised Megami Dakuraito, thanking her for their victory. But little did the Monsutas know, the humans knew of the war and were terrified. If the Monsutas were attacking each other, then they certainly wouldn’t be afraid to attack the humans. Quickly, the humans created a plan to trap the Monsuta species, hiding the horrifying creatures from the rest of the known world. The humans launched a surprise attack on the entire Monsuta species that morning of 1408. The Monsutas, not expecting the attack and weakened by the last war that they had, were unable to fight, and were captured by the entire human species. The humans created a small country for the Monsutas to live in, known as ‘Okoku’. It was here that the Monsutas would live under human rule, with little freedom. Megami Dakuraito, concerned for her beloved Monsuta species, did not want the Monsutas to be abused because of their looks. So the powerful goddess created several charmed bracelets. These bracelets, when worn by a Monsuta, would turn the Monsuta into another form, creating the illusion that they looked like a human. Now, the Monsutas are only allowed to go into their true forms for an hour each day. For my entire life, I’ve been praying to Megami Dakuraito, begging that she will free us from the wrath of the horrible, destructive humans. All I want is to be able to stay in my Monsuta form, to run away from Okoku, to run through the large gate that separates our country from the human-inhabited world. My name is Tenbungakusha Ririsu, and this is my story. Category:Fantasy Category:Romance